Noche en el Londres muggle
by Lavender 0002
Summary: y la orden estaba demasiado ocupada para preocuparse por cuatro adolescentes que vivían expectantes ante las nuevas tretas de los imbéciles del ministerio y la verdadera guerra que parecía nunca se desencadenaría abiertamente.


Podrían haber echo cien cosas. Podrían haber jugado a los naipes explosivos, acabar sus trabajos de navidades e incluso intentar recuperar las extensibles que Molly les había quitado . Podrían hacer cien cosas antes que esa. Era estúpida e irresponsable, imposible de que no se descubriese y para colmo Hermione estaría con el ceño fruncido lo que quedaba de navidad. Pero en su opinión, no era tan mala idea.

Para cualquiera seguramente vivir en el cuartel general de la Orden del fénix suene excitante pero ellos tenían prohibido asistir a las reuniones, tenían prohibido preguntar. Todo parecía prohibido. No era para nada excitante. Era ABURRIDO Y luego estaba el sitio en sí, No era precisamente el lugar idóneo para que cuatro adolescentes pasasen sus vacaciones de navidad, la madre de Sirius era féliz gritando y Kreacher vivía maldiciendo, en la atmósfera se notaba un aíre de mal ambiente general. Y la gente, los grandes aurores y otras personas de la orden estaban demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por cuatro adolescentes que vivían expectantes ante las nuevas tretas de los imbéciles del ministerio y la verdadera guerra que parecía nunca se desencadenaría abiertamente.

Sólo Remus parecía notarlo. Y los gemelos por supuesto pero ellos tampoco asistían a las reuniones. Aun estaban en el colegio- les recordaba siempre el sr. Weasley.

Esta historia pasó un viernes, no uno cualquiera si no el 27 de Diciembre. No era irresponsabilidad, eran ganas de huir de ese mundo donde les estaba prohibido saber lo que hacía el enemigo, ese mundo donde habitaban los fantasmas y las pesadillas poblaban sus sueños. Eran ansias de libertad.

Ron no podía entender esos extraños sueños, nadie podía por más que se empecinasen- pensaba Harry pero si sabía que su amigo también tenía ganas de salir de esa casa que volvía locos y huraños a sus residentes. A ver la luz del sol que su padrino tenía vetada y tal vez a tomarse un par de copas, una para él y la otra en honor a Sirius.

Le preguntaron a Molly pero ella los miro cómo si le hubieran manifestado el deseo de irse a vivir a Tailandia mañana mismo y le dio un rotundo NO para el que no existían replicas.

- Ya hemos pedido permiso- dijo Ron- No nos quiere dar pero iremos igual.

Así que con un " Yo también quisiera ir pero me siento fatal" de Ginny y un " Jamás espere que fuerais a ir en serio con esto. Pero allá vosotros" de Hermione en su tono de prefecta seria Harry Ron salieron de la casa cuando todos estaban en la reunión después de la cena. Y ellos teóricamente acostados.

Salieron a la noche de Londres, la noche muggle. Nevaba. Y no tardaron en entrar en un bar cualquiera y pedir un cacharro para cada uno. Sentados en una esquina brindan

- Me parece increíble que estemos aquí- comentó Ron- Hermione estará furiosa y ya te puedes preparar para mi madre. Bueno a ti no te gritará tanto. Te tiene cariño.

- Vamos, vamos. No pensemos ahora en eso- le respondió Harry- Pensemos en que no tenemos que volver a Hogwarts hasta dentro de una semana.

- Es extraño ¿no Harry? Nos pasamos todos los años queriendo volver al colegio, y eso que en mi casa siempre nos lo pasamos genial y allí las vistas son bonitas y podemos jugar al quiddith y ahora que estamos encerrados en esa casa queremos quedarnos en ella.

- Tal vez sea porque Hogwarts ya no es Hogwarts- meditó Harry- Con esa cara de sapo tramando siempre nuevas formas de mentir.

- De jodernos la vida.

- Exactamente. Ambos bebieron un trago.

- Algún día Hogwarts volverá a ser como antes. Como tiene que ser- dijo Ron con demasiada confianza y Harry quiso creerlo, porque creerlo lo hacía mucho más feliz que no hacerlo.

- Adoro el colegio- empezó diciendo Harry y su amigo lo miró- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, aparte de conocer a los amigos claro-sonrió- pero no te puedes imaginar el momento en que Hagrid me dijo que yo era un mago y el momento que yo le creí. No creo haber sido tan feliz nunca. Era dejar a los Dursley. Lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nunca le dije esto a nadie.- y no pensaba hacerlo, se lo decía porque él era su mejor amigo. Y solo por eso.

- Esos Dursley deben ser realmente odioso- comentó Ron- para mi Hogwarts también es lo más. Como mi segunda casa-.

- Para mi la primera, no tengo más- Harry rio sin ganas y bebió más.

- Si que tienes.

- Los Dursely no cuentan- replicó Harry mientras se decía que tenía que ir a por otros dos cacharros.

- Me refiero a la madriguera- A Ron se le sonrojaron las orejas cuando Harry le miró tan agradecido como si le hubiese ofrecido el palacio de Buckinham de hogar. Pero no era el palacio, era algo mucho mejor. Un hogar para Harry.

- Gracias- contestó Harry y se levantó a por dos nuevos cacharros.

- Cuando vuelva a Hogwarts- dijo al sentarse- le diré a Cho que vayamos a Hogsmeade y la llevaré a algún sitio bonito.

- A daros besitos- completó Ron.

Y Harry le llamó infantil mientras reía y le salía la bebida por la nariz.

- A que otra cosa si no- respondió cuando se hubo recuperado.

Y Ron lo mira con picardía y dice ¿No hay mas cosas?

- Puede ser. Algún día- bebe lo que queda del 2º cacharro, Muy fuerte. No sabía que el Ron fuese tan fuerte mientras piensa que Hermione tiene razón cada vez que dice que Ron es demasiado infantil. Pero a él le gusta así. Ojalá su mejor amigo no cambie nunca. Como le ha cambiado el colegio.

Ron se bebe lo que queda de un solo trago y se levanta y dice: vámonos de aquí, la música de este sitio es insufrible.

Los dos amigos salen a la fría noche Londinense pero, curiosamente, ya no sienten nada de frío. Casi no les preocupaban los gritos que les dará Molly y sólo querían irse a otro bar a tomar otra copa.

Entraron en un sitio donde la música era mejor (más que nada porque peor era imposible) y con mucha gente bailando riendo y bebiendo. Muggles todos. Ignorantes a la gran guerra que se acercaba. Cómo ellos lo estaban ahora, tratando de ignorarla.

Pidieron con un billete de 10 libras que tenían para emergencias en el mundo muggle los chupitos que valiesen ese dinero y llevándolos tabaleándolos y riéndose se sentaron en la única mesa libre del local, detrás de la tele, donde casi se pegaban contra el techo porque ahí el techo estaba más bajo.

- Este sitio es incomodo- se quejó Ron- Toma rápido eso y nos vamos.

Harry, que tampoco le gustaba del todo lo bebió y se levantaron. SE dirigieron, un poco perdidos, a donde la gente bailaba una canción repetitiva y bebían riendo con los amigos.

- Tendría que haber venido Hermione. Y Ginny también, así parecíamos más- le gritó Harry al oido ya afectado por el alcohol.

- Pero mi hermana estaba mala- le contestó a su vez su amigo a voces- Y Hermione, bueno…ya sabemos como es. Y a pesar de todo me cae bien.

- ¡¡Y ami!! Hermione no es guay vale, pero es la mejor amiga que tenemos.

- ¡Hermione si es guay!- Harry retrocedió un poco ante el tono amenazante de Ron.

-vale, vale. Hermione es guay… ¿Qué miras?- siguió la dirección de ojos de Ron y vio que miraba a una chica rubia muy guapa, tanto que podía ser una vela y pensó en la cara que hubiera puesto Hermione si viera babear a Ron por una cara bonita y se rió sin querer.

- ¿Qué?- Ron le miró molesto- No me digas que no está buena.

- Oh si. Mucho.

- En Hogwarts no las hay así.

- Si que las hay. Y una es mía…o bueno, al menos nos besamos.

- Pero Cho no está aquí- le recordó Ron sin dejar de mirar a la joven que debía de tener unos 20 años- En cambio tenemos vistas incluso mejores- desvió la mirada a otra chica igualmente guapa que le vio y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio cogiéndose a salvo del brazo de una amiga más fea.

- Te ha mirado- rió Harry- mal pero te ha mirado.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de "odio" que hubiera dado más miedo si no fuera por el efecto del alcohol.

- ¡Oh mira! Las chicas no te hacen caso pero si hay alguien que quiere estar contigo- Le chilló Harry por la música señalando a un joven más o menos de su misma edad y mucho más tomado por el alcohol que ellos mismos.

- Hola- el chico miró mal a Harry y dirigiéndose a Ron le dijo tambaleándose y ronco- Oye guapa ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

A Harry le dio tal ataque que escupió lo que acababa de beber y Ron se pudo colorado con las orejas de un rojo intenso y farfulló: No soy una chica…es solo que tengo el pelo largo.

El chico se quedo desconcertado y dijo: pues es verdad que no eres una chica- y se fue sin mas.

Ron aun furioso miró a su amigo: ¿a que no parezco una chica? ¡¡Harry dime que no parezco una niña!!

- Claro que no- le tranquilizó este- estaba borracho y seguramente necesitaba gafas. Las chicas son delicadas.

- ¿me estás llamando bruto?- bebió un trago del cacharro de Harry- prefiero eso a ser una chica.

- ¡Ojalá fueras una chica!- suspiró Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya podías ser una chica de verdad.

- Eso ni lo sueñes- dijo Ron- anda, vámonos afuera a tomar el aire.

Creyeron que el aire frío les despejaría pero les sentó como una patada en los riñones. Más mareados que de lo que se pensaban se sentaron en un banco de un parque cercano.

- Son ya las 4. Que rápida pasa el tiempo- comentó Ron cuando se le pasó el mareo.

- cuando estás con los amigos suele pasar.

- Con tu mejor amigo- dijo Ron- porque tú eres mi mejor amigo para toda la vida. ¿Lo sabes, no Harry?- le abrazó con un sentimiento de fraternidad ensalzado por el alcohol.

Y Harry con ese mismo sentimiento le abrazó y dijo: para toda la vida.

El resto de la noche en un futuro la recordarían vagamente como un juego de luces música a todo volumen y conversaciones para besugos acompañadas de risas y muchos: ¡¡te quiero!! Eres mi mejor amigo tío- cosas que sentían de verdad pero que nunca se habían dicho.

Llegaron sin saber muy como a Grimmauld place a las 6 de la mañana, aun era noche cerrada y sólo se oían los ladridos de algunos perros callejeros.

- ya verás mi madre nos mata- comentó Ron sentándose en el escalón del nº11.

- Un poco tarde para eso ¿No crees?- le dijo con sarcasmo Harry- Pero quiero que sepas que lo he pasado bien.

- Tenemos que repetir- se entusiasmó Ron- con Hermione.

-Si, y con Ginny también, y un día les decimos Neville y Luna que vengan…cuando esos imbéciles del ministerio sepan que Sirius es inocente tendrán que indemnizarle- sacudió la cabeza mareado- y compraremos una bonita casa, en el campo donde pueda ver mucho el sol. Eso le hará olvidar los años en Azkaban y el año en esta casa. Y os invitaré a todos a mi cumpleaños allí.

- Si es que para entonces ya me levantó el castigo mi madre.

- También la invito a ella, a todos los Weasley.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ron- porque yo ya tengo casi ánimos para oír los gritos de mi madre.

- Me siento bien, o todo lo bien que puedo- se rió- ¿Cuánto bebimos?

- Ni idea tío.

- Prefiero pasar esta noche contigo que con una chica- le dijo de repente Harry.

- Uy uy uy ¿Eso es una proposición?

- No. A decir verdad tu puedes hacer de chica- recordó el momento en que aquel chico confundió a Ron con una chica.

Ron trató de estar serio pero el alcohol se lo impidió y al segundo ambos estaban riéndose sin poder parar.

- prefiero pasar esta noche con mi mejor amigo- dijo Harry aun riendo- Porque tu eres mi mejor amigo. Para siempre.

- Tu no- respondió Ron, Y Harry lo miró dolido y extrañado.

Tú eres mi hermano- dijo Ron y ambos se levantaron para entrar en la casa.

Nota: sabed que el alcohol altera la personalidad y eso último Ron lo piensa pero nunca lo hubiera dicho sin estar bebido por vergüenza.

-

.

-


End file.
